Extra Service
by Aniaisha
Summary: Karma hanya ingin bertemu Isogai. Isogai ketagihan menggoda Karma. KarmaxIsogai WARNING OOC,GAJE DLL


**Karma ingin bertemu dengan Isogai / Isogai ketagihan menggoda Karma.**

 **Extra Service**

 **Karuiso Shonen-ai DLDR**

 **Disc: Ankyou belongs to Matsui Yusei**

Jarak Karma dengan kafe tempat Isogai bekerja di hari Minggu itu tinggal 1 meter dan Karma malah mulai ragu dan mempertanyakan keberadaannya disini. Karma berbalik arah dia mau pulang dan main game saja sayangnya niatnya dibatalkan oleh sebuah suara familiar.

"Lho, Karma?" dan terkutuklah kau Isogai karena kamu Karma nggak jadi pulang dengan hati tenang.

"Isogai..." Karma menengok ke arah Isogai dan mengamati si Ikemen dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, si Ikemen berpucuk sedang memakai seragam butler-nya sambil membawa senampan piring kotor, sepertinya dia baru saja membersihkan meja yang berada di luar. Mereka tatap tatapan sebentar.

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Isogai dengan senyuman Ikemennya.

"Nggak kemana-mana cuma jalan-jalan saja" Karma mengalihkan pandangan pipinya sedikit memerah saya ulangi SEDIKIT PAKAI BANGET memerah karena senyum Ikemennya Isogai.

"Kalau lagi nggak ada kerjaan mampir saja" kata Isogai. Karma sedikit ragu namun keraguannya sirna saat Isogai mengucapkan kalimat sakral ini.

"Ada cake strawberry lho" Karma akhirnya memilih tempat duduk di luar, jalanannya sedang atau memang sepi, sepertinya karena kafe yang bergaya vintage itu memang letaknya agak pojokan. Karma duduk seorang diri di luar sambil memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya. Sudah mulai musim gugur dan daun-daun mulai berjatuhan memperindah pemandangan.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang apa disini?" tanya Karma pada dirinya sendiri. Mengunjungi teman? Itu tidak mungkin. Semenjak kapan Karma berpikir untuk mengunjungi temannya? Itu sih bukan Karma namanya. Karma menghela napas dan menopang dagu sambil menutup mata menikmati semilir angin musim gugur yang memainkan rambut merahnya. Karma tidak akan mengakuinya, kalau dia kesini karena ingin bertemu dengan Isogai. Dasar.

Beberapa lama kemudian pelayan yang membawakan pesanannya datang, Karma tidak tahu apa dia harus senang, lega atau kecewa saat melihat pelayan yang membawakan pesanannya bukanlah Isogai. Tapi Karma segera menghapus pikirannya dan mulai memakan makanan di hadapannya.

"Enak juga" gumam Karma.

"Kamu suka?" sebuah suara mengagetkannya Karma spontan menengok kebelakang dan menjumpai Isogai disana. Kali ini Isogai tidak memakai seragamnya, melainkan memakai kemeja pendek berwarna merah sederhana.

"A-apanya?" tanya Karma yang masih sedikit kaget karena kemunculan Isogai yang tiba-tiba.

"Kuenya, apalagi? Itu yang paling populer" kata Isogai menarik kursi yang berada di depan Karma dan mendudukinya.

"Iya enak" kata Karma sambil mengulas sebuah senyuman yang menawan tanpa aura setan yang menakutkan. Isogai tersenyum ganteng sambil menopang dagu dan memperhatikan Karma yang sedang makan. Karma mulai meraa tidak nyaman karena diperhatikan terus oleh Ikemen di depannya ini.

"Omong-omong kok kamu sudah ganti?" tanya Karma yang membuka pembicaraan karna sudah tidak tahan dengan keheningan itu.

"Shiftku untuk hari ini sudah habis" kata Isogai santai. Karma mengangguk dan kembali pada kegiatan sebelumnya yaitu memakan kuenya, begitu juga Isogai yang kembali memperhatikan Karma. Karma bena-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa bingung harus melihat kemana ke arah jalanan, ke kuenya atau ke Isogai. Bahkan bergerak saja jadi tidak berani.

"Isogai.."

"Ya?" tanya Isogai dengan senyuman tak berdosa.

"Kenapa kamu menatapku terus?" tanya Karma.

"Hmm~ habisnya kamu manis sih" kata Isogai sambil nyengir jahil. Muka Karma memerah.

"A-a-a-apaan sih?!"

"Mukamu yang merah juga imut" komentar Isogai. Karma beranjak dari kursinya tidak peduli tehnya belum habis dan berjalan ke kasir sambil menggigit bibir berharap merah di wajahnya menghilang. Setelah membayar dan menenangkan diri sebentar Karma kembali keluar berharap Isogai sudah pergi. Sayangnya si Ikemen malah sedang berdiri menunggu Karma.

"Ayo pulang Karma" ajak Isogai dan tanpa menunggu jawaban si surai merah dengan seenak jidat menggenggam tangan Karma menarik Karma bersamanya. Karma kehilangan kata-kata, setelah berjalan agak lama Karma buka suara.

"I-Isogai.." panggil Karma yang entah mengapa merasa gugup, padahal sebelum-sebelumnya Karma tidak pernah gugup.

"Ya Karma-chan?" tanya Isogai. Suffix –chan yang diberikan Isogai pada Karma membuat si surai merah yang diduga titisan iblis itu memerah lebih hebat.

"Ka-kamu masih me-menggenggam tanganku" kata Karma sambil menunduk mukanya sudah benar-benar sewarna rambutnya. Memang sih di jalanan itu sepi seakan-akan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana namun Karma tetap saja malu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Isogai, eh kampret ini malah biasa aja. Isogai merasa senang bisa menggoda Karma kan jarang-jarang melihat setan merah 3-E itu gelagapan.

"Sebaiknya kamu melepaskannya" kata Karma setelah menenangkan dirinya.

"Baiklah" kata Isogai yang mengalah Isogai masih punya rasa iba rupanya. Karma lega tapi diam-diam mencuri lirik ke arah Isogai yang sedang menerawang ke angkasa. Karma merasa kalau dia sudah mulai gila, gila terhadap Isogai. Mukanya kembali memerah, Isogai menatap Karma bingung sejenak lalu tersenyum jahil. Isogai menarik tangan Karma kemudian mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pipi Karma.

Karma terpana sekali lagi kehilangan kata-kata menatap Isogai dengan rasa kaget yang luar biasa. Dan dalam sedetik muka Karma semerah kepiting rebus.

"I-I-I-I-Isogai?! A-apa ya-yang kamu lakukan?!" Isogai terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi imut Karma. Karma salah tingkah dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Anggap saja itu tadi sebuah 'Extra Service' " kata Isogai mengedipkan sebelah mata. Karma lebih memerah lagi. Isogai meraih dagu Karma.

"Atau... kamu inginnya di bibir saja?" tanya Isogai menggoda Karma. Karma terdiam jauuuuuuh di dalam lubuk hati Karma dia memang ingin tapi tidak mungkin kan dia mengatakan itu di hadapan Isogai?

"Te-te-tentu saja tidak Isogai!" sahut Karma berusaha ketus. Isogai benar-benar menyesal dia tidak membawa ponselnya kalau saja dia membawanya dia akan memotret Karma, sayang benda yang dimaksud tertinggal di atas mejanya. Karma mempercepat langkahnya Isogai tetap mangikutinya sambil nyengar-nyengir melihat Karma.

"I-I-Isogai.." panggil Karma. Isogai menoleh ke arah Karma.

"Hmm?"

"Ka-ka-ka-kapan-kapan aku akan mampir lagi" kata Karma wajahnya yang dari tadi sampai sekarang masih merah saja berhasil menyihir Isogai.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberikanmu extra service lagi setiap kedatanganmu" kata Isogai mengedipkan matanya. Isogai tahu Karma menginginkannya. ' _Dasar Tsundere'_ pikir Isogai.

"Ja-ja-jangan salah paham ya! Aku cuma datang untuk kuenya saja!" sahut Karma.

"Siapa sangka tingkat tsundere Karma tinggi juga ya.." komentar Isogai sambil tertawa.

"Diam!" sahut Karma. Ah.. Isogai benar-benar sudah ketagihan menggoda Karma.

 **FIN**

 **Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic gaje ide untuk fic ini saya dapat di tengah pelajaran dan saya dengan begonya langsung berkata dengan volume cukup keras"Dapat ide!" pas pelajaran IPS sejarah lagi. Ide fic diambil dari cover buku pelajaran saya yang gambarnya sebuah kafe vintage dengan latar musim gugur. Lantas saya berpikir gimana kalau ini kafe tempat Isogai kerja? Kan bagus kalau ditambahin tokoh lain, Karma aja! Gitu deh.. silakan review bila berkenan.**

 **OMAKE**

Karma benar-benar datang lagi di hari Minggu selanjutnya dan ragu lagi apa harus masuk atau tidak dan lagi-lagi Karma nyaris melarikan diri namun kerah bajunya ditarik dari belakang. _'shimatta! Ja- jangan jangan..'_ Karma patah-patah menengok ke belakang.

"Oh.. tidak bisa" Isogai sudah di belakangnya. Karma serasa ingin head bang saja di meja kafe disitu.

"I-Isogai?" Karma gelagapan karena aksi kaburnya ketahuan.

"Mumpung sudah disini mampir saja " kata Isogai dengan senyuman Ikemennya.

"A-ano.. Isogai maaf aku baru ingat aku belum mengerjakan tugas deskripsi yang diberikan Koro-sensei kemarin aku pulang saja ya?" Karma beralasan.

"Bohong kemarin aku lihat bukumu di meja Koro-sensei kamu sudah mengerjakan tugasnya demi pergi kesini kan?" Isogai meletakkan tangannya di dagu Karma mengusapkan ibu jarinya ke bibir Karma. JLEB pas sekali, Karma memang sudah mengerjakan. 'Ke-ketahuan toh' Karma melemas mukanya memerah.

"Ayo masuk" ajak Isogai. "Tenang saja extra service masih berlaku" kata Isogai. Karma menyerah pesona Isogai terlalu kuat Karma kembali duduk di bangku yang berada di luar. Karma memang menantikan extra service dari Isogai namun malu sendiri karena berpikir demikian. Karma akhirnya mengacak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi.

Dari tempatnya berada Isogai tersenyum miring melihat tingkah Karma.

 **NAH BENERAN SELESAILAH KALO INI.**


End file.
